Thor VS Goku VS Sonic the Hedgehog
Goku VS Sonic VS Thor.png|Picture #1 Goku VS Sonic VS Thor 2.png|Picture #2 7e2165e4a65937cb06747b840f9dd92a472ac894_s2_n1.png|Picture #3 Thor VS Goku VS Sonic the Hedgehog is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle created by Dipay17 Description Three powerhouses from different worlds are going to fight each other, between the the Blue Blur, the first Super Saiyan, and the God of Thunder who would win? '' Intro '''Power, I like that. If you want to win a Death Battle, you should be a powerful guy.' And this three heroes are strong, like, really, REALLY strong. Thor, the son of Odin. Sonic the Hedgehog, the Blue Blur And Son Goku, the first Super Saiyan. ' ' he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Goku A kid that sent to earth with a ship, grew up and became.. THE SUPERMAN! Um, no. not that guy. Then the other guy? Son something? Yes. this guy. SON GOKU. Anyway on Planet Vegeta lived an aliens which named Saiyans, and they worked for Lord Frieza, the 'Emperor' of the Universe. The saiyans destroyed and dominated multiple planets for Frieza, and everything was 'fine', UNTIL ONE DAY Frieza decided to destroy Planet Vegeta, because he afraid that one day the prophecy of the Super Saiyan would become true and the Super Saiyan would kill him. What a coward! Anyway, a Saiyan fighter named Bardock sent his son in a ship, yes Boomstick, like Superman, and he landed on the Planet Earth. Goku was found buy an old man named Gohan, and he adopted him. Before the series' narrative begins, he accidentally and unknowingly kills Gohan on a full-moon night when he temporarily transforms into the mighty Ōzaru after staring at a full moon. However, Goku loses the ability when his friends cut off his tail. Living alone with an item known as a Dragon Ball which he keeps as a memento of Gohan, Goku met a teenage girl named Bulma. He joins her to find the seven Dragon Balls, Goku was a dorky little kid who was overwhelmingly strong for a kid where his sole purpose was to get stronger and collect the dragon balls. He met many on his journey some good some bad and some who later became his friends. He discovered and learned many new abilities and techniques on his way ( most famous is the kamehameha wave).some of his teachers were Kami( looks after earth) , korin(a cat who knows how to do stuff)and Master Roshi(old man with lot of experience). Goku won martial arts tournaments and killed the evil king Picollo at the end and also Picollo jr. Had a grudge against Goku at the end of dragon ball . Then came Dragon Ball z where Goku grew up got married and learnt that he was not an earthling but a saiyan. during dbz picollo(jr.) became friend with Goku due to mostly Goku's son ,Gohan. He then achieved the legendary form super saiyan during his fight with Frieza. Defeating foes and making new friends was what he did in dragon ball z and also the Saiyan prince Vegeta was introduced now as a rival to Goku. Goku achieved many new forms and met godlike beings( King Kai, basically god of north quadrant of our universe) and supreme kai( looker of the universe)) and also messed with time on this journey to discover stronger opponents and get stronger. By the end of DBZ he earned the respect of literally every one who knew who Goku was. Then came dragon ball gt …. Lets just leave that. ….. it was not officially a part of the story… thank god it wasn't .. Anyways , then came super. Now this thing was crazy . Goku discovered that there are even stronger gods than the supreme Kai called Beerus,a god of destruction (And he has an angel with him, Whis, who is twice as strong as the God of destruction). Goku fought Beerus and lost, but he got a new form called SS God. Then former Dragon ball z enemy Frieza is resurrected and both Vegeta and Goku surpass the SS god power to dearest him. later discoveries show that there are 12 universes and each has its own set of gods of destruction and supreme kais and angels. Later, Zeno, the god of the 12 universes, Invited all of the 12 a tournament, and every losing universe would get destoyed! Goku, Android 17, and Jiren stayed at the Tournament, and Goku got a new form, Ultra Instinct. NOT A NEW FORM! Goku managed to beat Jiren, but he lost as he lost the form, Android 17 wasn't strong enough to defeat Jiren, and Goku was the only hope for his Universe, Goku recovered and fought Jiren, he grabbed him and took him with him outside of the arena and he lost the tournament and allowed his Universe to win. WHO EXPECTED THAT! Anyway Goku have a lot of powers with him. From flying to energy blasts, to fantastic skills, Kamehameha wave and multiple forms! Goku is fast, like really freaking fast. The speed of light in our universe is a random value with random units; about 299792458 m / s. No matter how fast we travel, it’s going to be the same. Any velocity that is lower than this changes depending on how fast our eyes can travel. This just means Goku is faster than the speed of light. Remember Snake way, the long, winding road to King Kai’s planet which is 1,000, 000 kilometers in length. Goku was able to reach the end of that path in 177 days. He traveled at an average speed of about 235 kilometers per hour, or 145 miles per hour. After his training in King Kai’s planet, he was able to travel back within 27–28 hours, about less than 2 days. Goku at PL 5000 can fly around mach 30. It was back then when Goku hasn’t reached the level of SSJ yet. The speed of light is 671,000,000 MPH which is 300,000 km per second. Goku at SSJ2 can reach''' 2.4 times the speed of light,' while Goku at SSJ3 is 400x stronger than the normal Goku. How insane is that? '''With the other forms he got on Super, it's should be even far faster! anyway let's take a look of his forms shall we?' * Super Saiyan - 50 times stronger then Base Form * Super Saiyan 2 - 100 times stronger then Base Form * Super Saiyan 3 - 400 times stronger then Base Form * Super Saiyan God - 5000 times stronger then Base Form * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan Blue) - 50,000 times stronger then Base Form * Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken - 500,000 times stronger then Base Form and 10 times stronger then Super Saiyan Blue * Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken X 20 - 20 times stronger then Super Saiyan Blue * Ultra Instinct 'Omen' - UNKNOWN * Master Ultra Instinct - UNKNOWN Heck that's a lot of Forms! Indeed. Goku's point is that even if you have some limit, there's nothing stopping you from breaking it. Yep, like there's nothing stopping me from eating Pizza! I'm the hope of the Universe! Sonic the Hedgehog Thor Intermission Death Battle Conclusion & Results Next time on Death Battle.. Category:Battle Royales Category:'Powered by Gods' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption